Cauchemars (suite)
by OtakuGirlChan
Summary: Le lendemain du cauchemars de Romano. Spamano


Ce matin-là, quand Antonio se réveilla et vit les traces de larmes sur les joues de son Lovi, il eu un stresse d'une micro-seconde seulement avant de se rappeler du réveil nocturne de son Lovi. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il y avait eu dans son rêve de si effrayant pour qu'il pleure. D'habitude quand il en faisait un, Romano le réveillait en l'insultant et en lui disant d'attendre qu'il se rendorme avant d'en faire de même, ce qu'Espagne trouvait des plus mignons.

Avec ces pensées, il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le plus jeune et partit en direction de _leur_ cuisine car oui après maintes demandes d'Antonio, Lovino a accepté d'emménager avec lui.

À peine eu-t-il le temps de manger son petit-déjeuner que le jeune mafieux descendit,encore endormit, pour lui aussi prendre son petit-déjeuner.

L'espagnole se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre son petit-ami et essayer d'avoir son câlin. Pour une fois, il l'eut sans entendre rechigner l'italien, celui-ci alla même jusqu'à ce blottir dans ses bras et quémander un baiser qu'il reçu de suite. Tonio le regarda avancer vers la cuisine perplexe « Serait-il toujours traumatiser par son rêve pour être à se point affectueux ? ». Ne croyez pas que ça le dérange qu'il soit affectueux au contraire mais venant de Romano s'était quelque peu bizarre...bon d'accord extrêmement bizarre.

Il le rejoignit et lui enserra la taille, il lui posa alors la fameuse question.

-Lovi ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Le dit Lovi n'eut qu'a penché légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux car mine de rien il était bien plus grand que lui, le fourbe.

-...rien...

-Lovi~

-Y'a rien, je te dis, enfoiré ! Répéta l'italien avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Espagne alla continué mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte. Il regarda vers celle-ci avant de soupirer et de lâcher son petit-ami pour finalement aller ouvrir.

Il trouva devant lui une blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres accrocher à un autre blond et à leurs côtés se trouvaient une rouge (?) plus grande d'une demi-tête que la blonde, avec elle aussi un grand sourire plaquer aux lèvres « Elle n'aurait pas grandit, elle ? ». Il leurs adressa lui aussi un sourire avant de les laisser entrer. Bruxelles ( qui d'autre?) se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se diriger en courant vers la cuisine.

Lovino, de son côté, se retourna quelques peu en entendant des pas rapides sur le parquet avant de se faire sauter dessus par un objet-non-identifier qui n'était autre qu'Alizée, quand il comprit que c'était elle, son regard se changea , on y dessellait de la peur.

-Lovi ?

Il sursauta quand son surnom fut prononcer par la jeune femme avant de sortir en courant sous les regards ahuri des trois autres.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda la seule ville de la pièce

Antonio regarda encore quelques secondes la porte avant de se retourner vers les trois personnes restantes dans la pièce.

-Cette nuit, il a fait un cauchemars et depuis il est comme traumatiser et me laisse même le câliner sans m'engueuler ( ça le perturbe vraiment, on dirait). Je ne sais pas de quoi il a rêvé mais en tout cas ça a du vraiment le chambouler. Expliqua l'espagnole.

-Il a du voir Alizée dans son rêve.

-Eh ! Rouspéta la capitale en regardant Zack toujours tenu par Bella qui ricanait. Tonio dis leur que...bah, il s'est volatilisé !

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qui était sorti à la recherche du garçon au cheveux auburn. Il n'eut pas grand mal à le trouver, le connaissant comme la poche.

La vision qui se montrait à lui, lui brisa le cœur. Son petit Lovi était en larme sous le Saul pleureur en face du lac.

Il s'avança doucement, s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Lovi, raconte moi ce qu'il sait passer pour que tu réagisses ainsi envers Alizée.

Il du attendre quelques minutes avant que Romano ne lui réponde.

-J'ai rêvé que Feliciano était malade et à cause de ça, j'ai du prendre sa place à un Meeting. Mais quand, je suis entré dans la salle. Bella et Alizée ont commencé à parler comme quoi, elle se demandait pourquoi tu restais avec un gamin comme moi et puis le bouffeur de patate m'a dit d'aller m'asseoir. Et quand je suis allé m'asseoir à tes côtes, tu a reculé sur ta chaise comme si tu voulais être le plus loin de moi. Quand le Meeting s'est finit, je suis allé te demander pourquoi tu m'évitais et tu m'as gueulé dessus avant de me dire que ce sera mieux quand l'Italie s'unifiera complètement.

Antonio regarda surpris son Lovi ,dont les larmes avaient donné une jolie couleur rosé à ses joues.

-Mais voyons Lovi, tu sais très bien que jamais, elles ne feront ça. Elles t'aiment trop pour ça et moi aussi.

L'italien regarda le sol gêné, d'avoir pu douter d'eux.

-Désolé...bastardo...

Espagne ricana avant de tendre la main vers son petit-ami, ce qui lui valu un coup dans le tibia.

-Aller viens, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser mais à Alizée, elle se demande pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça.

Lovino accepta la main tendu vers lui, se leva et suivit Antonio à leur maison sans lâcher sa main.

Arriver chez eux, il vit Bruxelles se lever et se précipiter vers eux, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Romano ? Ça va ?

-Oui, désolé...

Les trais d'inquiétude sur le visage de la rouge disparurent pour laisser place à un magnifique sourire et lui sauta dessus cette fois-ci accompagner de Belgique en criant « Câlin ! »


End file.
